Collision
by Vema
Summary: An AU written for a friend. Norman and Norma work at the same grocery store and Norman watches her. *Soul Bates Story that will still be consanguinamorous* NSFW


Started this for a friend and now I can't stop. It's alternate reality but will still be consanguinamorous. She asked for Norman and Norma working at a store together and Norman is crushing on her.

TBH, I think when we first discussed this, it was going to be a non-related AU, but their relationship as mother and son is too integral to my understanding of the characters.

In any case, it's smutty, so if you aren't over the age of majority in your country or state, please don't read this, despite my having no control over you at all. And enjoy!

.

.*o0o*.

.

Norman would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed her.

Even from his small office, tucked away behind the customer service desk, he could see her. She seemed to glow, her ice-blue eyes and ruby red lips constantly smiling as tiny fingers seemed to caress the items she moved over the scanner. How should could maintain such a positive attitude in her position was a mystery to him, but it only made him admire her more. She felt familiar to him, like a part of himself that he wanted to reclaim. She had even begun to invade his dreams of late; his mind filled with the feel of her, her scent almost real in his nostrils as he woke, haunting and sweet..

She was on his mind as he finished plugging in numbers that day. He was still in school at the age of 17, but he had enough sense with money that the local grocer had hired him to see to the accounting one summer and kept him on in to the fall, and then beyond. He always took the opportunity to watch her as he would walk out to use the restroom or get some coffee, though he tried to be subtle; harassing the cashiers was almost certainly a bad idea.

This time, he didn't see her as he walked, though he had been aware of her at her post earlier in he day. The object of his obsession was almost always at Register 1, where she often struck up conversation with her own customers that were checking out as well as those that were just entering the store.

Norman rubbed his face as he stared at the field of numbers on his computer screen, suddenly numb and fatigued. He needed a break, that's all... He stood and exited the offices, walking through Customer Service to the break room. Surprised by the empty register, he turned the corner to the break room without looking.

"Ah!" came a female voice.

He collided with her unexpectedly, instinctively reaching out to try to stop the inevitable and gripping her waist and arm. His world was a whirl of blond hair, strangely familiar rose perfume, and soft weight settling over him as he crashed heavily onto the tile in the back hallway.

"Oh God!"

Norman looked up at this, seeing the woman he'd been unreasonably obsessed with lying atop him with a shocked expression. He was caught her in wintry eyes, his fingers pressing harshly into her hips for a moment as if to pull her closer. "Oh! Oh..." he said, and she seemed lost for a moment as well, her breath hot and inviting on his lips.

"My goodness!" She exclaimed, quickly rolling off him.

"I- I'm sorry- I wasn't looking," Norman blurted out frantically as he tried to get up.

"Don't worry about it," the goddess said as he came to a standing position. There was a pause as he straightened his shirt. They looked at each other for a few moments, and Norman's face flushed as the corners of her mouth tipped up. "I've seen you around here," she said, in a somewhat suggestive voice. "What's your name?"

"Uh... N-Norman..."he stuttered out. "Norman Bates."

This elicited a delighted laugh from his companion. "Well, Norman Bates, I'm Norma Calhoun."

He froze. "Norma?" he asked stupidly.

"You've got it, sweetie."

Her familiar language caused him to blush again. "Oh, well, that's... quiet the coincidence." He boldly took her hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb. "Nice to meet you. Norma."

"Nice to meet you too, Norman."

Her fingers slipped out of his, leaving an empty sensation in his chest as he watched her walk away.

.

.*o0o*.

.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays, he left school early; the last block of his classes was empty since he had more than met his requirements. He would come into the office earlier than normal, looking forward to the extra time he had to relax in his tiny office, often spent watching Norma at her register. He had said hello to her by name several times since their accidental encounter.

This Tuesday, Norman was closing the door to his car when he heard a commotion behind him. Turning, he caught sight of Norma surrounded by three or four grocery bags, items spilling out around her on the blacktop of the parking lot.

"Here, let me," he said, kneeling to pull up one of the paper sacks and start filling it with the lost merchandise.

His heart fluttered as Norma met his eye and glanced away shyly. "Oh, Norman! It's no problem, really," she said.

Ignoring her, Norman continued to help pick up the fallen items, then gathered the bags in his arms and asked her where her car was.

"It's right here," she said, moving to lead him. "Thank you so much, Norman," she gushed, opening the trunk for him.

Carefully placing the bags into the back of her car, Norman smiled at her. "It's my pleasure."

Norma moved forward unexpectedly, her lips brushing his cheek and setting his skin aflame. "I've got to get these home before my shift starts!" she announced, moving toward the driver's side of the car. "Thanks again, Norman."

He smiled slightly, raising his hand to bid her farewell, his heart in his throat.

.

.*o0o*.

.

Days later, he could still feel the impression Norma's lips had made on his cheek. He resolved to himself that he would talk to her; she was older than he, nearly old enough to be his mother, but he felt so connected to her... He couldn't deny a strangely intense attraction.

Norman watched her carefully, following behind as she went to the break room. He saw her place her mug of tea in the microwave, and moved behind her as she watched the cup rotate, "Good afternoon," he said softly, placing a hand on her waist.

"Oh! Norman!" She exclaimed, turning into his arms. "You scared me!"

"I never want to scare you, Norma," he said quietly. He relished the feeling of his hands on her.

She seemed charmed by his words, hips angling into him. "I know that," she answered, patting his cheek.

There was a strange sort of stillness; just the two of them together, but where anyone could see them. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked darkly, entranced by her wintry gaze.

Her eyes shifted down before meeting his again. "I was just making a dinner." She seemed to hesitate, debating within her own heart. "Maybe you'd like to join me? I mean, if your parents are okay with it?" She smiled teasingly at him.

'I don't... I mean, I can go to dinner when I want." He sounded like a petulant child to his own ears, and he silently cursed.

"Okay, sweetheart." She wrote her address on a napkin and handed it to him before leaning in and kissing his cheek again, like she had before. "I'll see you at eight then?"

Norman watched her leave, met her gaze when she glanced coquettishly back at him.

.

.*o0o*.

.

The casserole was left cooling and forgotten on the counter.

Norman hovered, quivering, over Norma as she lay on the couch, his shirt hanging open. "Norma," he groaned, shuddering as her fingers threaded into his hair and pulled him down for another kiss. He knew the gods had blessed him, that was the only explanation for his good fortune. He supported himself with one hand, the other inching up the side Norma's naked side under her soft shirt and plucking at the soft fabric of her bra.

He hesitated.

"Is this... okay?" he asked quietly, feeling the softness of her breast beneath the silken cloth.

Norma laughed a little with a twinkle in her eye. Her fingers curled over his and completed the movement helping him cup her breast. "More than okay, baby," she assured him.

Norman kissed her again, eagerly and without much finesse. He pulled back for a moment, chest heaving in tandem with her as his thumb brushed her pebbled nipple. Her breath hitched before a needy whine escaped her, and her legs spread apart to let Norman settled between them.

A satisfied hum came from them both at the feeling of their hips moving together, Norman instinctively thrusting against her. He didn't ask this time, feeling more emboldened as he reached around to unfasten the scrap of fabric. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, but words were lost to him as he lowered his head to kiss her neck. Absorbing her shudder, he trailed kisses down her neck, across her collar bone, before he lost patience and dropped his head to suckle her breasts.

It felt right; Norman tried to go with what seemed natural, despite his relative experience. It felt normal to enjoy this for a moment, following his instinct to grind his hardness into her center. She didn't mind, holding him against her and giving pleasured sighs as she shifted and moved beneath him.

"Norman?" She asked quietly after a time, urging him back up her body and continuing between kisses. "Have you ever...?"

There was a simultaneous jolt of arousal and shame as he understood her question. Stopping their kiss for a moment, he met her eyes, and then focused on the fabric of the pastel couch behind her shoulder. "Uh... No, not... no."

Norma cupped his cheeks and made him look at her. "Is this what you really want, Norman?" she asked quietly, brows creased. "You only get one first time. Is this too fast, or am I maybe... not the right woman?"

"Not the- why would you ask that?"

"Well, you just met me..."

Norman watched her blushing as she trailed off and felt his heart throb. "Stop. Of course I want it to be you." Now that they were here, there was no question in his mind. She was perfection incarnate; everything had every known he wanted in a partner, and maybe a few things he hadn't realized he needed. His lips found hers with a gentle caress. "Norma..." Even her name felt right to him in a way he'd never expected as he breathed it into her neck and held her close.

"I feel so close to you." The quiet admission seemed to echo in the near silence as she pulled him down, savoring the feel of their naked chests pressed together.

Breath shuddering, he laughed. "Me too."

Norma smiled against his lips as they twined the fingers of one hand together, his forehead gently touching hers. "It's strange, isn't it?" she asked, a sense of relief rising inside her, "I barely know you, but I feel safer with you than I ever have with anyone else."

With his heart in his throat Norman couldn't respond verbally for a moment, so he slid his lips against hers, coaxing her mouth open with light brushes and little moans. "Show me," he begged, gasping as she lowered her hands to his belt and began to open it. "Now? What about-"

"Shhh... Later." Her small hand slipped into his pants and found him hard and willing. "Here, baby." She freed him from the cloth and hiked up her skirt, revealing her mound covered in sweet white lace. "Pull them off for me?" He was barely able to comply, and as the flimsy panties crumpled to the floor, Norma had already drawn him back down and inside her with a satisfied sigh.

Whimpering, he stilled, trying to find a semblance of control; it was good, too good... He wouldn't make it long enough for her, he was sure of that.

"It's okay, Norman," she cooed under him. "I want you to come."

Later, he would be embarrassed. It was better than anything he could have imagined, hot and wet as she cradled him so gently in every way. He thrust a half dozen times, strange desperate noises in the back of his throat, before exploding inside her with a guttural cry.

Norma held Norman's shivering body as he pulsed, encouraging him. "There we go, there we go, Norman..."

"What about you?" he asked finally, still barely able to function but unwilling to disappoint this goddess under him.

She gave him a slightly crooked smile, lips glistening as she licked them. "After dinner."

.

.*o0o*.

.

To Be Continued...


End file.
